His
by ILoveJasper479
Summary: Bella and Edward both love each other, and Bella can't imagine her life with out him. She thinks he's the only one for her, until she becomes more involved in someone else, and Bella is soon faced with the conflicting feelings of what she already knows and loves, or something more risky and exciting.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

"Bella, love, I'll only be gone a few days. Two, maybe three at the most." Edward told me. He was leaving to go hunting again, which he had been doing a lot of lately.

"Ok, I love you." I spoke with a smile. He was the love of my life, and I couldn't imagine being without him. Smiling that dazzling smile of his he said "I love you more." and pressed his icy lips to the top of my head, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and leaned in closer to his chest, breathing in his sweet orange and sun smell. It was a scent I had grown to love.

And just like that, he was gone, out the door. I sighed, still dazed as I wondered why a magnificent creature such as him would ever want someone as plain and human as me.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs with Jasper at her side. He nodded stiffly when he saw me, and quietly spoke "Hello Bella".

I walked up, through the stylishly decorated interior that was the hallway, and entered her and Jasper's room. She led me to her massive king sized bathroom, and I mentally groaned when I saw the counter full of beauty products – makeup, hair products, and perfumes lined the sink.

_Damn. Why me? _I thought.

"I hope you do realize, Alice, that I am not your Barbie doll."

"Oh, I know, Bella. Now sit!" she said, and pushed me into the chair right in front of the mirror. She forced my eyes shut and I felt her go to work on my face and hair, so fast she was almost doing both at the same time. About 10 minutes later she yelled "Okay, you can open now!"

I ignored her and left the room, walking back to the Cullen's living room and plopping on the white couch. I flicked the TV on, and watched some cheesy boring sitcom. I was surprised she didn't drag me back upstairs with her yet, like she normally would. I heard a bang and looked to the kitchen. Jasper sat, looking at the TV with a bored, blank expression. He was beautiful, like the other Cullens of course. His curly blond hair stopped just short of his eyes, and his lips were a pale pink color, but full. I had never really talked to him before. Besides the awkward nods, and nearly silent hellos, we never spoke to each other. He saw the bothered expression on my face and said,

"Oh, don't worry about Alice. She does that to everyone, you'll get used to it." he said quietly.

"I don't think I ever will," I laughed. "Besides, she knows I hate makeovers. With a strong passion."

"You'll be fine, Bella." He said, a little louder this time. I could hear the strange southern twang his voice had. I was curious to know his story, how he became a vampire and all. I didn't want to ask though, that would be awkward, considering we never spoke.

"I guess…" I trailed off.

Alice, along with Emmett and Rosalie came running down the staircase at a human pace. In her hand was _The Wizard of Oz, _the old version from the 30's.

"C'mon guys, lets watch a movie and keep Bella occupied. We don't want her getting bored, do we?" And with that she popped it into the high tech player underneath the TV, sat on the couch, and waved her hand at the others to come join us.

_Well, this is better than makeovers, _I thought.

Rosalie and Emmett cuddled together on the love seat, and Alice sat to the left of me, and Jasper to the right of me. His scent was so strong, I could smell it from a few inches away. His was different than Edward's, musky, like the forest and walnuts, with a hint of vanilla. It smelled heavenly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully you guys like this so far. I still haven't come up with an exact plot yet. I know what I want to happen, I just need to fill in the holes and make it more interesting. Leave me some reviews, suggestions, ideas, etc… They're all accepted! Lets aim for at least 5 reviews? =) I don't own anything, btw…**

Before I knew it, I was out like a light. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, but I could still hear the commotion going on around me.

"I won!" someone shouted.

"No you didn't, I won!"

"No you didn't, you cheated!" someone shouted.

It was followed by a low, deep growl, and I heard someone beside me chuckle, making the cushions shake ever so slightly. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all sitting in a circle on the floor with Uno cards scattered around. Jasper was still next to me, a little farther away, but still.

Suddenly, Rosalie and Emmett hopped up and stormed upstairs, leaving a trailing Alice shouting "Wait, let me do your hair, Rose! Please!" as she followed them. Jasper chuckled again, and I closed my eyes and curled in deeper to the impossibly comfortable couch. I didn't realize how tired I was, and all the extra homework I had been getting didn't help either. The fact that Edward wasn't here to keep me company was even worse. I felt myself slipping back into the deep dreamless sleep as before, but before I was completely under I heard someone whisper "Goodnight, Bella", and drape a blanket over my body.

…

I woke with a start, expecting to see Edward lying beside me smiling that beautiful smile of his, but instead I was greeted by an empty space on the bed in Edward's room. The sun was just starting to rise, and the view it gave was stunning.

Sigh.

The sun reminded me of Edward's sun and honey smell. I wonder what he's doing right now?

My stomach growled ferociously, and I realized I hadn't eaten for about 12 hours. Great, now I have to get up.

Sigh. I miss him so much.

I stood slowly and stretched my arms and legs, still slightly groggy from sleep. I walked downstairs, and saw no one in the living room. Even thought the Cullens didn't eat, their kitchen was still fully stocked with every food you could think of.

_To keep up appearances, _I thought.

I finally settled for a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a glass of orange juice on the couch. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came down the stars at a human pace, and Emmett's booming voice said,

"Hey human, how's it going?"

"Good…" I replied.

Rosalie gave me a blank, hard stare for a minute, before shaking her head, rolling her eyes, and turning her attention to something else. Alice slowly smiled at me and said

"Bella, I have something in my closet for you to wear. You'll love it, I swear" she said quickly.

"No, Alice, I'll be fi-"

"No, you won't." She stated. "You're gonna wear it, and you'll love it."

"Alice, why don't you just take Bella to her own house for a minute so she can grab her own clothes?" A quiet voice spoke up. It was Jasper. Alice pouted slightly, and turned to stare at the wall. Jasper gave me a quick smile before turning the other way as well.

_Whoa, he's gorgeous_, I thought.

I still want to know how he became a vampire, though.

…

**Yeah, I know sucky way to end. I have yet to develop a specific plot, I'm really just writing as I go along. If anyone has any plot ideas, PLEASE tell me, I'm open to any ideas. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, here is the third chapter! I tried to make this one longer for you guys, because my other ones are all around 600 words. So, here ya go! Leave some reviews, please. Btw, I won't be able to update again after this for about a week or so, soooo yeah. I don't own anything.**

It had been around a day and a half since Edward left, and I was miserable. There was nothing else for me to do other than sit around, so I let Alice make me over as many times as she wanted, with Jasper quietly laughing in the background.

Jacob.

It suddenly hit me, I still have Jacob! I can visit him today!

But then I remembered Alice and her visions. She would see my decision to see him.

_Damn. Fuck. Shittt._

Oh well, it'll be a little while before she sees it, so I'll just move fast. I jumped out my spot on the couch as fast as possible, and ran upstairs to shower. The hot water felt amazing, like heaven running down my body. After a quick shampoo and scrub, I got out and tore a comb through my hair, removing all tangles. I got dressed quickly in the clothes Alice retrieved for me from my house – jeans and a sweater – and pulled my shoes on quick. I guess everyone in the house was momentarily distracted because no one seemed to notice when I opened the front door and made a mad dash to my rusted red truck.

I sped out of the Cullens' driveway, and managed to make it about 30 seconds in the car before the cell started to ring. I already knew who it was before I answered.

"Bella? Bella! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you-'"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I want to see him." And with that, I hung up the phone and placed it in the glove compartment. Once I made it past the treaty line, I felt like a giant weight was off my shoulders, because I wasn't under the constant watching eye of Edward or Alice.

_Thank God, _I thought.

As my truck pulled onto the Blacks' property, I felt my excitement building at the thought of seeing my best friend. As soon as Jake saw me approaching, he dropped the wrench in his hand and his face lit up.

"Bella!" He pulled me out my truck and gave me a bone crushing hug. It felt so good.

"Jake! I haven't seen you in forever it seems! I missed you!" I was smiling so hard my face was starting to hurt.

"Yeah! Hey Bells, come inside." He grabbed me by my elbow and led me inside his small but cozy house. Billy sat watching a baseball game, and nodded at me, acknowledging my presence.

"Nice to see you again, Bella"

I smiled back at him.

Jake and I talked about _everything. _From school, to cars, and the latest pack drama. He told me how Leah had run away during an argument with Emily and Sam.

"On no, is she alright?" I questioned. I had never really liked her much, but it was still bad news.

"I don't know, she's been gone about 3 days now. No one knows where she is, and she hasn't answered any phone calls or texts." He replied solemnly.

As much as I hated to leave him, I had been here about 2 hours, and I would eventually have to go back and face the wrath of Alice and Edward sometimes.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay Bells" he said, still looking glum.

I slowly walked to my truck. It was dark outside now. I drove slower on the way back and I checked my phone. I had 6 missed calls, 2 from Alice and 4 from Edward. The closer I got to the Cullens' house, the more guilt I started to feel.

_What is wrong with you? Edward loves you so much, and here you go disobeying him. He's only protective for your own good. He's worried about you safety. Remember that, _A little voice inside my head spoke.

Pulling up into the Cullens' driveway made me nervous. I could only imagine what I was about to face. I walked through the unlocked front door, and was greeted with several faces. Alice looked angry, Rosalie looked annoyed, Emmett and Jasper both expressionless, and Edward angry and disappointed. His face was the worst.

_Damn._

Alice broke the silence. "Bella, what the hell? I was so worried when I saw you suddenly disappear!" She continued going on about something else, but I wasn't listening because I was focused on Edward. I felt horrible now.

'Bella," he began through clenched teeth, "Come to my room, now please." And he got up and made his way upstairs. Jasper must've felt my panic because I suddenly felt calm. I smiled, silently thanking him, and he returned a stunning grin back at me.

Once I got to Edward's room, I felt tense again. I didn't know what to say. He sat, staring at me hard before pinching his nose, shaking his head, saying "Do you realize how worried I was? I rushed back as soon as I got the message from Alice. You know you shouldn't be visiting Jacob, or any other wolves, they're dangerous. They have no self control, Bella. You could've gotten hurt. Don't ever do that to me again, please." He scolded.

I felt anger in me rise at his words. He acted more like a father than a boyfriend at times. He was telling me I couldn't see my best friend!

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with Jake, I know he would _never _hurt me, in a million years. And neither would the other wolves. I just wanted to see him, that's it. I haven't been able to talk to him for almost 2 weeks!" I yelled. I was having trouble containing my anger at him, and my heart was starting to beat faster.

"Bella, you will not see them." He said, as if he had the final word.

"But-" I began

"No." he cut me off. I was beyond pissed, and I felt as if I was going to explode.

I turned around and walked back to the living room, resisting the urge to scream at him. There was no one down there again, except Jasper, reading a book on the Civil War. He sensed my frustration and said

"You okay?" with an old country accent.

Before I could begin, Edward came down the stairs, pulled me into a hug, and said "I only care for you Bella, I don't ever want to lose you."

It was impossible to stay mad at him when he did these things, hugging and kissing me. I looked up and noticed his eyes weren't the usual warm gold, but a black, with hints of gold instead. I touched his cheek.

"You must not have caught much…"

He frowned and pulled back a little, saying "Yes, I'm going to have to go back out to hunt."

I instantly felt sad at the thought of him leaving me again. I wished he could stay, but I didn't protest, I instead said "Ok".

"It'll only be a little while, though. Then I'll be back here with you, love." He said.

"I guess…" I agreed, then pulled him towards me for another hug, breathing in his smell.

After that he left again, and I felt sad when I saw him walk through the door and disappear into the blackness outside. I guess I'll go to bed now.


End file.
